Finding Love
by Jazzijade
Summary: After the fire Erik finds a young girl. He takes her as his own daughter to keep him from getting lonely while his one true love is away.
1. Prologe

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you have heard of, nor do I own any of the songs._

Chapter 1

Erik looked at the small girl before him, she was young and frail. She was much like him as a child. He recalled. He for the first time felt pity for this small creature.

"What is your name child?" He asked, gently picking her up.

"I don't have one." The small five year old responded.

Erik was puzzled. _ Why would she not have a name? Even I had a name._ He thought. He pondered over a name to call her.

"Monsier were are us going." She asked her improper pronunciation showing her age about five or six.

"To my home dear child. Do you have a home?"

She shook her head.

"Well then you will come with me." He spoke kindly.

_Finally someone to be with me. The fire has destroyed more then I wanted it to. Rebuilding the opera house is taking too long, and has kept my Annie away._ He thought.

They made it back to his lair. He looked at the sleeping child in his arms. He had found the perfect name…Heavenly.

"Wake up child." He called to her gently moving her.

Her eyes slowly opened to look at him.

"I have found the perfect name for you." He informed her. "It is Heavenly."

Her eyes lit up. Once he put her down, she found herself at his organ. He smiled at her innocence she wandered around the candlelit catacomb. His mind wandered to the memories of his childhood, she did not do anything to deserve this cruel punishment.

"Monsier my I call you something different." She asked smiling at him.

"Like what cheri?"

"Papa? Or your name."

Heavenly's short answer made Erik's heart melt. He knew right then and there that he wanted her to be as his own daughter. He now understood the compassion his Annie felt for her students.

"Heavenly you need to take a bath."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heavenly went between classes to see Erik. She knew Mme. Giry loved him, but if he knew that what would happen to her. Erik was the only person that loved her, she could not lose him. Her head was spinning with thoughts. Her past was coming back to her a little at a time. Nightmares were coming more often. Antoinette had noticed her lack of spirit. She had to find out what was wrong with her.

"Erik we need to talk." Antoinette spoke softly walking into Box Five.

"About what?" He was into the opera on stage.

"Heavenly…she seems to have lost all focus and stay hidden away when she is not with you. Where did you find her and when…I need too know everything!"

"I found her in the ally she was five. She had no name and was thin and frail, we never talked about her past."

Erik could since her fear for Heavenly. He had never thought to ask her after she had started to cry once asked. He knew it was painful and thought it would be best to leave it alone.

"I'll ask her about it." He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Erik please do she needs to let it out." She left the box.

Later that night Erik waited for her. He had what he was going to say down in his head, she was his daughter…well the only person he claimed like that.

"Heavenly what was your life before me like?"

"Papa you said we would not talk about this." She winced in the very thought.

"I know but we have too." He knew how much it must hurt to have to do this.

"It was dark and scary like a bad dream that won't end…" her voice trailed off.

It was a dark rainy day mother had went out and left me alone with my uncle. He had done things that should have not done to a three year old. He threaten me saying he would kill me if I told. Mother only called me 'child' it made me feel smaller than dirt.

She closed her eyes and tears rowed down her face. She could feel the pain all over again. Erik's arms went around her.  
"Heavenly no one will hurt you. Trust me."

"I do trust you but let me come to you." She pleaded.

"Okay my love. I will let you come to me." He said soothingly.

"I love you papa." She buried her face in his chest.

Erik picked her up and laid her on the small bed that was across the room. He went to find Annie. He struggled not to cry. _Why her._ He wandered.


End file.
